The present invention relates to fracture restraint devices and, in particular, to an assembly for adjustably immobilizing a shoulder to facilitate healing, for example, of a fractured clavicle, while supporting the wrist of the affected extremity.
Traditional medical practice for treating a fractured clavicle is to support the clavicle and adjoining muscles and tissue in a stable predetermined alignment to the torso to prevent misalignment of the bone through arm and wrist motion during the healing purpose. A variety of strap and splint assemblies have been developed for this purpose. Each attempts to immobilize the affected limb to assure proper healing with minimal pain.
Some of such assemblies comprise preferred wrapping arrangements of elastic bandages. Some comprise preconfigured harnesses which mount to the upper torso and include padded straps. A variety of known slings, straps, splints and bandages are described in a book entitled Fractures in Children, Rockwood, Jr. et al., p. 865 (Lippincott Co. 3rd ed., 1991). These assemblies include support straps which encircle one or both shoulders. Crossing straps and underarm supports are also disclosed. Some of the assemblies include straps which immobilize the affected shoulder in relation to the other shoulder and upper body or to an underarm support. Alternative bandage assemblies completely immobilize the affected shoulder and adjacent arm via wraps which encircle the arm and chest or which encircle the shoulder and chest in a figure-of-eight wrapping arrangement.
A padded shoulder harness, known as a MEEK clavicle brace is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,456. This assembly provides straps which encircle each shoulder and are joined together with a vertical coupling strap behind the neck.
In preference to the known art, a system is desired which selectively restrains the affected extremity and simultaneously supports the adjacent wrist. The assembly should provide as wide a range of adjustment as possible and preferably accommodate both children and adults. The assembly should also be capable of being installed by other than a physician and provide a durable and washable construction.